Tempo
by Sra.Taaisho
Summary: Ele a perdeu, para quem jamais poderia vencer: O Tempo


Disclaimer : Inuyasha e cia não me pertence, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Tempo**

''_Sempre dizem que __Youkais que amam humanos, são pessoas que tem a garantia que sofrerão com a perda deles um dia¹, eu nunca pensei que esse dito popular dos humanos, se aplicasse a min, afinal nunca havia pensado que chegaria a amar um dia. Até ela aparecer.._

A tarde estava muito bela, com todos aqueles pássaros, e as arvores, O céu estava lindo, o laranja se tornando rosa, que se tornava azul, as estrelas aparecendo, a lua crescente iluminando o céu.., Alias, essa era a única lembrança que lhe restara dele. A velha lua. O tempo havia passado, muitos anos se fora, 60 anos pra ser mais precisa..

Ó céus como estava velha!

Velha, velha e velha.

Os anos haviam a machucado muito..

As marcas em seu rosto não negavam, eram marcas de dor, tinha certeza

Ela estava a pensar nele novamente, imaginando como ele poderia estar, lembrando de seus olhos, da sua face, de tudo nele.

Não, ele não deveria ter Envelhecido nada, dez ultima vez que se viram, pensou afinal seu Grande Lorde, era um Youkai muito poderoso.

A última vez que se viram, foi há 60 anos atrás, quando ele partira para a última guerra de Naraku. Maldita guerra era essa! Ele a havia deixado no pequeno vilarejo. Sozinha.

Chorou por dias, perguntando a todos, se o havia visto. Ela o amava.

Pra ser sincera, nem sabia o que era amor. Apenas sentia. Mas apesar disso tudo, sacrificou sua vida por ele.

De dia, ficava a escutava boatos, dos viajantes que vinham,

Que a guerra de Naraku havia terminado lhe saia um sorriso, mas após isso, quando escutava que apenas poucos haviam sobrevivido, o sorriso se desmanchava em lagrimas..

E De noite, rezava para os deuses, para que aquele que tanto amava, volta-se.

E voltou.

De longe, ao observar a porteira, ela o viu. Pensara que era uma miragem, pois após esses anos todos, sonhara tanto que ele havia voltado, e no final sempre acordava assustada, gritando seu nome, mas agora não, havia ficado velha, e já nem sonhara mais com ele, só lembrava-se da meia lua na testa dele, isso, era impossível de se esquecer, pois a via quase toda noite, no céu estrelado e nas noites escuras.

Apertou os olhos, Não podendo acreditar, era ele! Depois de tantos anos havia voltado.

Estava um bocado diferente, afinal,acabara de sair de uma guerra, seria uma surpresa se estivesse exatamente igual ao que era antes.

E sorrio como nunca havia sorrido!

Ele a viu, e mesmo não sabendo o porquê, sentiu um aperto no coração ao olhar aquela senhora, que lhe sorria amavelmente.

-Humana, estou aqui a procurar, minha menina, a deixei aqui há alguns anos, e se a senhora vive aqui há algum tempo, deve se lembrar, o nome dela é Rin, Por um acaso, sabes onde se encontra? – Ele a perguntou, viu a senhora ficar um pouco nervosa, diante de seus olhos.

- Senhor, e-eu.. – ela não sabia o que dizer, há tanto tempo esperava por esse momento, e agora ele havia chegado. _Burra, mil vezes burra!Não sabia nem formular uma resposta!_

-Responda!

- Como é bom telo de volta, senhor Sesshomaru. – disse corando, ó céus, há quanto tempo não sentia aquela quentura nas bochechas?

E ele não pode acreditar, então seu estava certo, a senhora que se encontrava em sua frente, é mesmo sua pequena Rin. Céus, havia deixado uma menina e agora encontra uma senhora!

- Rin, eu.. – ele a olhou incrédulo, quantos anos havia ficado fora? Não queria admitir, mas ela havia ficado velha!

- Não diga nada senhor, apenas me de um sorriso, pois há 60 anos, venho esperado por ele, para morrer em paz.

- Não, Rin, você não pode! Por favor, viva, faça o que este Sesshomaru pede!

- Não, posso meu senhor, há 60 anos te espero, e agora que te encontrei,posso ficar em paz.

- Adeus Senhor Sesshomaru..

Ela cambaleou um pouco, e ele a segurou, foi quando ela abriu um pouco os olhos e sussurrou:

- Eu te amo..

E dormiu um sono profundo, onde ninguém ia conseguir tira-la, nem Sesshomaru, ela dormiu para sempre nos gélidos braços de seu amado, e ele, abismado, não pode conter única lagrima que escorria em seu rosto, pois a única pessoa que havia amado, tinha o acabado de deixar..

.

.

.

- Adeus, minha pequena Rin.

'' _Então, por um momento, pensei que minha vida fosse acabar. ''_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nota da Autora:**

Oii, pessoal, tudo bom? Bom, essa é a minha primeira One, e consequentemente, a minha primeira Fiic publicada!

espero que voces tenham gostaado, bom, já como essa é a minha primeira fic, desejo receber muitas reviws, com criticas contrutivas, viu pessoal? ushausahs ;D

_¹ Essa frase, é da fic Quarto ao Lado, cap. 21. de: Sakito e Keith. (LEEIAM!)_

_É isso, pessoal, obrigada por lerem, e até a proxima! _

_Kissus e Já nee :D_


End file.
